powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wave9Nut/PPG: Blackout: A 20th anniversary Fan-story S1 E1: Lost Little PowerPuff
Disclaimer: This uses my dimensional theory. Intro: Nararator - Sugar, Spice, and everything nice. The were the base ingredients for the perfect little girl. But Proffessor Utonium purposefully added an extra ingredient to the concoction, a Chemical that was assigned a letter of the alfebet...... Blossom wakes up. It was just a dream . ''She thought. ''That could never happen. ''Just to test for sure she jumps out of bed to fly. ''Whew. ''She thought as she flew around. ''Maybe nothing is wrong maybe ----'' Whaaaa!!!! Bubbles cried. Blossom rushed off to see what was making Bubbles upset. And she found Bubbles crying about a note that was on the table. The note read: Sorry I didn't tell you girls, but I'm going to be gone for a while to meet with a few other scientists who want PowerPuffs in their towns and city's. It's also mandatory I would be arrested if I didn't arrive. Love, Your Professor Dad. Blossom was alarmed. ''VERY ''alarmed. If only she could find a way to stop what she knew was coming..... "Where is Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "The Mayor Called!!! And she went to vent her anger!!!" Blossom screamed a silent scream. She flew out of the house only to almost ram into a very alarmed Buttercup. "You need to see who was just dropped off at Townsville Mental institution!" Buttercup said. She sounded disturbed. This alarmed Blossom. ''Nothing Disturbs Buttercup. NOTHING. ''She thought. ---Townsville Mental Institution--- "Thank goodness! You have all arrived!" A guard said. "You must see this!!" They are brought to a room a very empty room. Except for a small teen who resembles them except her outfit is white and so was her hair. So white like she washes it with bleach. She has very pale skin, and a black headband. "Wh-who is it?" Bubbles asked. The room went cold once the door shut behind them. Buttercup looked scared and backed away. ''What!? Buttercup? Scared? What was happening it was like are world was falling apart in ront of us! ''Blossom thought. The white girl started mumbling and turned to stare them in the eyes. Blossom gasped. ''She '''is '''a PowerPuff! But how? When? '' "A!" The white PowerPuff screamed. "A!" She looked crazy absolutely bonkers. "Proffessor!!!" The girl screamed in terror as she began crying. ''The Professor? ''Blossom thought. ''Huh? "A!!!A!A!A!A!A!AAAAAAAAA!!" The White PowerPuff screamed. Bubbles starts crying. "Si-- Sil--. Ahhhh!!!!" She screamed. Blossom tentatively approaches her. "A?" Blossom asks. The girl looks at her as though she has seen her before. "Bailey? Did you change your hair color again and get a different color outfit?" She asked. "I'm not Bailey, I'm Blossom." Blossom replied. The White PowerPuff blinked.Then grabs Blossom by the neck. "Where is My Professor Dad!" "What! He-- he is--" Blossom starts to choke. "But He's are dad!!" Bubbles wails. The White PowerPuff crumpled to the ground. "So I was replaced." She said depressingly. "Chemical A had to many issues. But I'm nuts!!! I am sane!!!" Blossom looks at her very sadly. "What's your name?" Blossom asks. "Oh, Patient A, Designate Fail, Or Bell The First PowerPuff." To Be Continued..... Category:Blog posts